


there are ants in your crocs

by kappababy



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: 3 bad words, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ants, Crocs, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, and summaries kind of, ant killing, fluff?, if you hate cussing then, its there but, lightning mcqueen?, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappababy/pseuds/kappababy
Summary: aya and nitori have a slight ant problem.





	there are ants in your crocs

"There are ants in your crocs."

"...my crocs?" Nitori looked up from the hard drive she had been tinkering on. After a moment she suddenly realized what Aya was talking about.

"No! My Lightning McQueen crocs?" Nitoi pushed aside her work and stood up. "Tell me your lying." 

Aya, who was holding the crocs between two pinched fingers, said, "I don't know why you're upset. They were ugly anyway." 

Nitori exclaimed, "No they're not! They're original and cute and comfy and-and-"’

"Ugly." Aya finished off. 

"Yeah, no." Nitori walked her way over to Aya and took the left croc away from her. "Ewwww, this is so gross." she said as she shook ants from the sole. 

"Yeah so they made their way up into our room... great." Aya sighed as she collapsed on their bed.  
Earlier that day, the couple had found ants in their downstairs bathroom and had discovered that they came from the garage. From more investigation, they also discovered that their garage was swarmed with ants. 

Aya had attempted to convince Nitori to get an exterminator, but Nitori decided they didn't need one. "I can handle this. I'll just make an Ant-Be-Gone and spray it all over the house. We'll never have an ant problem again."  
Aya didn't say anything and decided to wait for Nitori's "invention" to fail, so she can go out and buy some Raid. 

"Your "Ant-Be-Gone" didn't seem to work all the way."

"That's fine. I can just tweak it and make Ant-Be-Gone 2.O." Nitori exclaimed.

Aya stared at her girlfriend. "Oooor we can just buy some actual Raid or call an exterminator." 

Nitori crossed her arms. "Ooor you can stop doubting me and let me handle this."

"Ooor you can let a professional handle this." Aya said while rolling her eyes.

"Are you saying I'm not a professional? Because I can say the same thing about your new-"

The pairs argument was interrupted by a dog barking loudly.  
Aya mumbled. "What is that dog yapping about now?"

Nitori was already making her way to their bedroom door. "'That dog' has a name and her name is Momiji. You know that. And this is the 351th time I'm telling you this." 

Aya got off the bed to follow Nitori. "Momiji, Slowmiji, Tomiji, That Dog. Same name really." 

Nitori had already gone downstairs and Aya could hear her making clicking noises to find Momiji.

"What is she barking at?" Aya yelled from the mezzanine.  
Nitori didn't respond. 

"Nitori? Babe? Are you good?" Aya started making her way down the steps. She realized Nitori's dog wasn't barking anymore and concluded that Nitori found her. 

"Hey Tori? Where you at?" she said as she turned the corner into the living room. Empty. She went down the hall and heard banging noises coming from one of the rooms. She walked her way into the room and found Nitori furiously stomping on tiny black dots on the ground and the dog watching from the side. She quickly came to the realization that the tiny black dots weren't tiny black dots and actually ants and the room they were in was her newspaper room. 

"NITORI!" Aya shouted.

Nitori stopped her stomping and looked at Aya. "Umm... I know it looks bad.. but I can fix it."

"Oh my god Nitori! They're all over my papers." Aya complained as she shook out her work.  
"And this dog!" Aya exclaimed while pointing at Momiji. "Why isn't she doing anything? She should be eating the ants, not watching you!" 

"Again Momiji, not dog. And she has a diet, she doesn't eat ants."

"Which is another word for useless." Aya said sarcastically.

"AYA! It hurts me when you say things like that about my dog and it hurts her feelings too." Nitori said while continuing to squish ants. Momiji seemed to agree with her owner by barking at Aya.  
Aya paused and sighed. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ok look, I'm sorry. I'm just really, really, really frustrated. Our house is infested with ants and it's really ruining my day." Aya slumped into an armchair in the room and quickly jumped off after realizing ants were in that too.

"Oh honey sweet-chumps baby pie." Nitori cooed as she walked over to embrace Aya.  
"Please don't say that again."

"What the honey sweet-chumps or baby pie?"

"Both."

Nitori giggled as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Aya's nose. 

"I'm so sorry Aya. I should've just called an exterminator. Look I'll make it up to you. I'll order some Popeyes and a gallon of sweet tea. Oh yeah and an exterminator." 

Aya rolled her eyes and returned Nitori's embrace. "Yeah okay." She leaned down to kiss Nitori on the lips but she was interrupted when Momiji bit her calf. 

Nitori laughed. "That's what you get for calling her Slowmoji earlier." 

"This is not funny. I could have cat scratch fever."

"...from a dog?"

"But it's a pussy dog, so a cat."

Momiji growled and barked at Aya. Aya responded by sprinting out of the room.  
Much later, after they had called had called an exterminator, Aya had scoured Amazon for a 'dog punishment kit' and Nitori had drunk the entire gallon of Popeye's sweet tea (yes by herself) the exterminator rolled into their driveway. 

Nitori peeked out their front window and whistled, "Dammmn, that's a sexy ride."

Aya stared at her cluelessly. "It's a dirty van that says 'Wriggle's Pest Control' and is that a firefly on top?"

"Who cares man. That would be amazing to deconstruct."

Aya didn't have time to say something sarcastic back, when the doorbell rang.  
After answering the door and having Aya accidentally call the exterminator a sir, they eventually got their house sprayed and for no extra charge the exterminator removed the ant carcasses.  
"I feel so relieved." Aya sighed as she relaxed on their living room sofa. "But now I'm gonna feel squeamish going into my office and our room and the downstairs bathroom and just everywhere."

"Yeah that's bad, but did you hear what the exterminator said as she left?" Nitori said while laying on Aya's lap. Momiji was laying under Aya's feet (to her displeasure).  
"Did you see what her name tag said?" Without waiting for her girlfriend to answer Aya continued. "It said Wriggle Nightbug." She looked at Nitori. "That's a completely made up name."

Nitori snorted. "All names are made up." She leaned down to scratch Momiji's ears. "If you honestly think about it."

"Okay yeah but, her's was made-up made-up. Like Nightbug...really?" Aya started mindlessly twisting Nitori's ponytail. "But what did she say?"

Nitori blanked out for a bit and then remembered her past train of thought. 

"Oh yeah, OH YEAH!" Nitori sat up and looked at Aya wildly. "She said she can't wait to eat those ants when she gets home!" 

"Excuse me. What the fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you liked it! if you read this and didn't like it. yeeyee :( but if you did comment or like plz? thanks have a good day! (if you hate ants, me too!) if the formatting is wrong or kind of unappealing please tell me!


End file.
